Pranks or spells
by Loony cat
Summary: This is Fred and Georges first year at Hogwarts. Of course they immediately make friends with Lee Jordan straight away. Will they make friends with Pevees and what is this mysterious piece of parchment?
1. Chapter 1

Hello it's me Kat, I don't own anything. This is based on Fred and George.

...

Fred and George were about to experience the dream any young wizard could ask for. Hogwarts. There letter was due to arrive any day now. Really Fred knew most people had received the letter a few days ago, his constant worry of him and George being a squib was to much for him to even voice to George. Little did Fred know he was experiencing the same worry as George.

It was a few days off the first day of term when Molly Weasly came into their room holding a small muddy owl.'"Here" she sighed "this is for you." She wrenched a dirty letter from the owls` foot and holding the thing like it was a bomb scurried over to the window. After the owl and Mrs Weasly were gone, Fred muttered to George "she doesnt want any dirt in the house does she?" George hiding a snigger nodded. It wasn't really very funny it was just that they were both so relieved to finally get the letter.

They took of the seal on Georges letter and he read aloud.

 _Dear George Weasly,_

 _You have been invited to come to learn magic at Hogwarts school of Wichcraft and Wizardry please come to Kings cross before eleven o clock and ride the Hogwarts express._

 _Yours Professor M Mcgonagle_

It was the owls fault that they didn't get the letters earlier. Fred read his letter. It said basically the same thing. Fred read and re-read the letter. This was true he was going to Hogwarts. "Let's just hope Ron becomes a squib" he turned to George "I can't wait for Hogwarts." George agreed by silently nodding.

A few days later the day before September first, the Weaslys set of for Diagon-Ally. First up was Gringotts. Fred screwed up his eyes when they got to their vault. Molly gently picked out the silver coins and she scooped out the rest. Fred knew that they were poor but he never saw how much money was there.

They bought their wands and Percy set of with Ron (the nine year old) to buy some parchment and ink for no reason. Fred and George had to share books but for a treat Molly scraped around in her purse and gave them two of the silver coins for them each.

Finally the day came for them to go to Hogwarts. Ron and Ginny the oldest half laughing waved frantically until the train was out of reach. They both found a small compartment, sat down and realised their mistake. Fred had forgotten his fireworks. It didn`t matter to much but when pocket money barely exists the filibusters were like gems.

A boy with dangling dread-locks entered and told them his name was Lee. They had a small shrinking pile of sweets in the corner of the seat Fred was sitting on. Lee and George started swapping frog cards. Not many people knew this about Fred and George but Fred didn`t really like cards, especially chocolate frog cards.

They settled about eating Bearty-Bots every flavour beans. As soon as the sweet bit his lips Fred started choking. within his splutters and coughs George managed to hear Fred say "vomit". Lee started laughing and eventually it blew over. They got changed into their robes just as the train stopped.

A grunting voice called "first years first years over `ere." This must be Hagrid. Bill had told him about him. The three walked over and slid in a boat. "We `ll be seein` `Ogwarts soon. `ere it is." And sure enough, a gigantic castle stood. They arrived and were told to stay in the entrance hall.

Ghosts fluttered in and out of the walls arguing about some Peeves. Then finally, "prosseed to the great hall!" A loud voice called. " That must be Mcgonagle. " Lee whispered. They entered the hall to line up ready for sorting. "West Sophie." Mcgonagle called. A pale faced girl walked to the stall and eat down. Mcgonangle lowered the had and after a few long moments Sophie became a Slythrin.

Lee became a Griffindore and called Zac became a Ravenclaw. "Weasly Fred." Fred looked and George who sort of gave him a flimsy thumbs up and Percy nodded in his direction. Fred walker up, sat on the stool and the hat lowered over his eyes. "Weasly . Griffindore." The last word the hat shouted out. Fred walker to the Griffindore table and Percy shook his hand. "Excelent!" Percy took out some parchment and began writing a hurried letter explaining Fred became a Griffendor. He hardly noticed George come to the table so Fred had to point it out.

After a while, the feast came and ended. The twins lead by a prefect found their way to the tower. They explore r a bit but within the minutes, Fred heard George's quiet snores and two fast asleep. In the day, Fred took everything in from the velvet red curtains to the portrait of Godric Griffendore.

Lee Jordan came down with great excitement saying that it was breakfast. He was probably thinking that they would be having another great feast. To that he was early wrong. Lee left after a while to his first class, potions. Fred and George decided to be early to charms. On the journey (where they kept getting lost) a bunch of walking sticks flew through the air." Wicked! " Fred whispered to George excitedly. A few of them dropped landing on Georges head "Oww!" and Fred swore he heard a snigger. A few more canes fell narrowly missing Fred`s arm. "Okay whos there?" " Peveess. " someone groaned. "I'm Oliver Wood keeper of the Griffendore team. Well bye then." The burly boy left.

Arriving almost late to charms, Fred and George learnt how to move object about a foot. He tryed to raise it in the air but that didn't work. "Now now mister Weasly." Proffesire Flitwick laughed " let's not get ahead of our selves that charm is Wingardiam Leviosar. "

The lesson ended quickly and Fred bumped into Lee who was scowling "Snapes terrible well done on its Transiguration. " Fred suddenly realised something "Lee were you at the wrong lesson no wonder Snape was bad. " George sniggered. Proffesire Mcgonagle was a strict woman and somehow didn't like the daunting Fred let off. His hand was throbbing after wrigting `I must not let if dungbombs in a lesson or ever` about a hundred times.

...

Thank you so much for reading this chapter. kat


	2. Chapter 2

Fred and George dashed into the classroom about ten minutes late smelling of dungbombs. Half the class (including Lee) laughed causing Snape to take off around twenty points.

When the class was settled, Fred and George decided to drop a few filibusters fireworks in Lees`cauldron. Lee spun around and unlucky for him Snape has just dismissed the class. Fred avoided Lee all day but Lee decided to slam his books on the same table as George.

George closed his eyes and grabbed a plant pot he waited for Lee to shout but he didn`t. Lee smiled and whispered "What were those things? They were epic." George replied in barely a whisper "Filibusters Fireworks." professor Sprout had prepared a small number of potted plants and was starting to realise one was missing. Fred pointed to the pot in George's hand but it was too late.

Soon, Lee and George were taking a letter to professor Mc Gonagall. She ushered them inside her office and opened the letter. "It says here you were fighting over an extremely dangerous venomous Tentacula. This is the third detention you have received this week including the one I have you." George could only look at Lee opened mouthed for one thing this story was nothing like what actually happened. " I will be writing a letter to your parents and you two will be earning two detentions this week and fifty poin... " She began. "Proffesor it was an accident so... so I don't think you should..." But Lees voice trailed away.

The two detentions were not the worst punishment George received for the incident. A howler was sent at breakfast. Fred was laughing at how stupid the whole thing was when he suddenly stopped and turned white. "Five for cover!" He shouted whilst half the Griffendores were laughing. Sure enough, a bright red envelop was tied to Errol and it was adressed to George.

" _George Weasly!_ " The parchment shrieked " _I have just received an urgent owl saying you have been fighting with classmates, earning detentions and worst of all handling a dangerous venomous tentacula! You idiot you could have died. Could have died! I can't believe in your first week you have got yourself in so much trouble and I will be sure to punish you when you get back._ " The parchment exploded and George uttered a fake laugh that quickly died.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"Twentieth detention this week and in the second week I ask you! Do you find this funny?" The howler finnaly exploded. "Pretty amusing yeah." Fred grinned. The whole great hall seemed to be waiting for the daily howler the Weasly children would receive. Percy became very cross and by each howler it seemed he just became worse. Fred didn't understand a simple howler just a joke right?

It was nearing midnight. Fred couldn't understand his charms work. George had explained it at least a hundred times before heading to bed. It was then when a sudden inspiration came to him. He shuddered with excitement and scribbled some rubbish on his parchment. He woke up George and Lee to their annoyance until he whispered his explanation.

They had been down only a few corridors when they came across Peeves. "So much for getting to the kitchens." Lee hissed. Peeves grinned," Aww Ickle Firstys out of bed. I should get Filch you know. " "Yeah you should" George agreed. "What are you doing?" Lee spat. " Really but I didn't think firstys want to get into trouble? " Peeves asked defiantly enjoying himself. "No we dont." George answered "But you can tell Filch if you want i do mind but it's alright." This left Peeves completely confused.

Lee grabbed an open mouthed Fred who was trying to work out what was going on. They raced down many corridors heading straight into Proffesore Mc Gonnagle. "How dare you when I get my hands on... Peeves!" Peeves had dropped a bucket of ice cubes on her head and was attempting to pour some boiling water on her to. She chased after him forgetting Lee and the twins. The fan to the common room.

A few days later, a new howler arrived "To many letters." Was the last thing it shrieked before exploding. They were in a corridore by then letting of some dungbombs. They hadn't bothered to go to breakfast if was to much of an opportunity to miss. George tugged on Freds sleeve to show him a strangely large dung bomb. Fred was stock still.

Filch took them to his office and was attempting to anger them but Fred had noticed a draw labelled 'confiscated and highly dangerous' Fred pulled out a dung bomb and George grabbed a piece of parchment from the draw. "All in all a detention for this parchment wasn't that bad" Fred smirked. Lee was listening intently and eventually asked to look at the it. It was blank. Fred sighed so perhaps it wasn't that good. However, Lee was looking excited "Invisible ink or a special charm or or ..."

Five days had passed and the parchment had stayed blank. Fred was about to throw it into the fire when Peeves appeared. "What's this Firsty a piece of paper. Why so old and blank is it perhaps a secret code. Should tell your head of house perhaps if you have a secret code or..." Peeves eyes had lit up. " That came from Filch didn't it? Oh you are in so much trouble. So how does it work? " "No idea" Fred sighed and he threw it on top of the burning logs. "Fred!" Lee cried (he was watching the entire thing.) Lee picked it out of the flames but to his amazement, nothing had happened to it.

Peeves grinned "Off to get Filch then shall I." No one payed him any attention so he blew a raspberry and glided out the room. They stared at the thing. It made no more signs of having any magical properties. Fred set off to bed slightly pleased with his discovery. There was still hope in the object.

It was almost the end of term when Proffesore Mc Gonnagle called them into her office. "Great so we don't even finish the term." George grumbled. Mc Gonnagle told them to sit down and began a long lecture. "You two are some of the worst Hogwarts students we have ever had. We usually get one to three howlers per year. However you have broken that record. However I have noticed you are receiving less howlers. Yes I did tell your mother not to send any as they caused such a disruption but i had no need. I hope you spend more time on your homework however as I am sure you could become two fairly clever students. I do not want to expel you and I hope you are not planning anything. But all i want to ask is anything troubling you?"

Fred and George had Told Mc Gonnagle something about sensitive ears although they could tell she didn't seem to believe them. "Well bowlers do explode." Lee was finding their excuse very funny. He had tryed to get the parchment to work with no luck. "What do you think it even does?" Lee grumbled.

On the last day of term Lee discovered the kitchens. He was following a hufflepuff fith year who had sworn to get him lost. Lee was well and truly stuk. The Hufflepuff was watching him navigate his way back. Lee fell on a portrait his hair tickling a pair. He ran through a doorway too embarrassed to think straight. "Your going the wro..." The Hufflepuff called but the doorway had sealed. The Hufflepuff shrugged and left to his common room.

Many hours later Lee found his way back to the common room heaving with baskets of food. Fred and George

put on a small party that Bill reinforced. They are all of Lees food and Fred showed off some of his exploding inventions. All in all Free and George would be remembered by Percy as the worst brothers ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Fred and George had gone home for the holidays. There brother's had gone home too. They were on the train when George remembered something "No... Oh No" he groaned. "What look George we can get the Filibuster Fireworks. Are you sick of something? George?" For George had dropped down on his hands. " Mum. " He said. Fred blinked then started to groan. "She's going to be so mad." They had after all had a lot of Howlers.

Molly Weasly was waiting on the platform. Fred and George had tried to have a game of gobstones but they weren't in the mood. Fred picked up his suitcase with shaking hands. They both trembled and George walker over to his mother. "So." She shouted. " So you two. Twenty-five letters from Hogwarts. I thought each Howler would teach you but no. " Fred dove for cover but poor George was forced to stay. "How dare you. You are so stupid George why could you set of a toilet whilst shoving someone inside. Why. And that was only one ONE of the letters I got."

Fred and George had arrived home. Mrs. Weasly was very cross and only when their dad arrived they managed to escape. Percy was very cross and had shut himself in his room as had shouted at him to. Fred went upstairs and Ron threw himself on Fred in a hug. Fred shut his eyes tight as George started laughing at him.

Ginny however seemed not to have missed them that much after all she had a strange addiction to Harry Potter who would be around Rons age. Fred and George had annoyed her a lot because of this. Mrs. Weasly however didn't object because she was so sick of Ginnys talk about him.

It was Christmas, Fred unwrapped all his presents before George had got out of bed. There was the usual jumper and a small bucket of frogspawn from Ron. George gave him some more fireworks and Ginny have him a while and ink that changed color. George received exactly the same presents except for the fireworks, Fred had given him around fifty chocolate frogs.

Christmas came and went had made a delicious meal to round the day off and Fred soon felt full to bursting. George had put his frogspawn in a pond and Fred decided to copy that. Rons gift would mean a lot of frogs comming in their garden sometime in October. Well their mother would have to deal with that.

It was the end of the holidays and George, Fred, Bill and Percy were outside the platform. Molly hugged them and waved "Fred, George" she called "Behave." They entered the train and waving out the window to their mum, they bumped into Lee. They found a compartment and Lee bought them a lot of food. George shared his chocolate frogs and the train set off. Waving, and the platform went out of veiw.


End file.
